Mission Possibly Imposible
by Maru-sha
Summary: Inuyasha and his partner Serenity have to team up to track down and arrest the unknown leader of a secret crime organization. Only one problem, they can't stand each other ! I suck at summaries, so just read ! Laugh and Enjoy !
1. Partners ?

"What do you mean ! I'm the best fighter on the force, I don't need a partner !" yelled Inu-yasha. "You may need one in this case, this mission is very dangerous and will take as much force as possible. End of subject" said Sesshomaru. "But I-" reasoned Inu-yasha. "I said end of subject ! Now go find her !" yelled Sesshomaru with such intensity that Inu-yasha was blown out of the office.

Inu-yasha sighed and opened a folder with a full report and classified status on his partner. "Great...I have to work with a woman..." he thought.

Location: Osaka, Japan

A phone rang inside a slightly dark bedroom. "Dear, please get that..." mumbled a male voice. A woman reached over to the nightstand and picked the phone up and held it up to her ear. "Hello ?" she answered. "Yes... I'm Serenity Yamaharu...yeah that's me...yes I'm sure that's me..." the woman conversed over the phone.

"Hang up if it's a wrong number" said the woman's husband. "Shut-up Koga..." answered Serenity. "Whatever" Koga said as he rolled over to go back to sleep. "WHAT !" shouted Serenity as she held the phone closer to her ear. "Yes Sir ! Of course Sir ! I'll be on the next flight out to Tokyo ! Thank you Sir, bye !" said Serenity, then she hung up.

"Who was that ?" asked Koga. Serenity jumped on Koga and began to laugh with anticipation. "As much as I like being in this position with you, could you tell me what's goin' on ?" asked Koga. "That was agent Sesshomaru, I'm being recruited !" exclaimed Serenity as she back flipped out of bed, her skimpy pajamas nearly coming off. 

"Recruited ! Your joining the American army !" cried Koga. "No ! I'm being recruited back into the J.E.F.S !" shouted serenity. "No way ! Japan's Elite Fighting Service !" gasped Koga. "Uh-huh ! I'm scheduled to go to Tokyo on the next flight !" cheered Serenity.

A little girl walked into the room, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "Mama ? Daddy ? What's goin' on ?" she asked. "Mimi, mama has to go for a while to be in Tokyo" said Serenity. Mimi's blue eyes watered up with tears. "Don't leave me mama ! Daddy doesn't know how to cook ! I'll starve !" cried Mimi. 

Serenity hugged her close and petted her head full of black hair. "Don't cry, im sure your father will provide sufficient food for you while im away" comforted Serenity. "Yeah, if worse comes to worse, I'll just order take-out everyday" laughed Koga. "Then I'd get fat ! I don't wanna be fat !" shouted Mimi. "You're a demon, your high stamina keeps you from getting fat" said Serenity as she pulled Mimi's black dog-ears. "Oh, I keep forgetting im a demon" said Mimi with a giggle.

"Well, im gonna pack my things, I have to be at the Osaka airport in..." serenity's words trailed off as she looked at the clock. "In how long ?" asked Koga. "I have to be at the airport, buy a ticket to Tokyo and be on the plane all in 30 minutes !" exclaimed Serenity. "I'll pack your bags, you get dressed and Mimi will get you something to eat !" said Koga. "Alright, let's hurry !" shouted Serenity.

(7 minutes later)

Serenity rushed downstairs wearing a purple shirt with light blue jeans, she also wore a black jacket with the symbol of Yin and Yang on the back. "I got all the things you'll need for your trip !" said Koga as he tossed Serenity 2 large suitcases. "Thanks Koga, although it seems like im being rushed" said Serenity with narrow annoyed-like eyes. "Rush ? Who's rushing ? Im not ! I don't want you to leave !" shouted Koga.

Serenity then heard the smoke detectors go off and a cloud of black smoke coming from the kitchen. "What's going on in there !" yelled Serenity. "I made you something to eat mama !" said Mimi as she came out of the kitchen with a piece of toast as dark as the night sky. Serenity and Koga sweat-dropped.

"Uh, thanks Mimi-chan" said Serenity as she took her 'breakfast' and left for the door. "I'll miss you dear" said Koga. Serenity smiled and kissed Koga on the lips. "Eww !" shouted Mimi. "You'll be doing the same thing when you're older" said Koga. "Eww, no way !" cried Mimi. "Well, I gotta go now. I'll call you as soon as I can" said serenity as she left. Koga and Mimi watched Serenity race off on her motorcycle until she was no longer in sight.

Location: Osaka Airport

"Aw man ! Look at this line !" thought serenity as she stood in line to get her airline ticket. "Wait, I think I know what to do" she thought, a grin spreading across her face. She cleared her thought and shouted one word.

"Hijack !"

Everyone screamed and ran for cover and most of the people left the airport completely. Serenity laughed to herself and went to get her ticket and got on the plane just in time.

(1 hour later)

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Inu-yasha was waiting for his partner, hating every passing moment. "This is so stupid, why do I need a partner anyway ? Im already top notch at fighting and blowing stuff up !" he thought. He looked at a photo of his partner and looked around. "Shouldn't be to hard to find, she looks kinda like me, except with a tail" Inu-yasha said.

"What do you mean I can't have my baggage !" shouted Serenity. "Sorry lady, but you have items in it that check as possible weapons. So you can't have your baggage back" said one of the airport security guards. Serenity growled and reached her hand into her shirt and took out a badge of somekind, slapping it in the guard's face.

"My name is Serenity Yamaharu, I am from J.E.F.S. If you want to know what weapons I've stored in those suitcases, I'll tell you, but then...you wouldn't like what I'd have to do to you afterwards" Serenity flexed her claws after the last few words she said. "J.E.F.S ! Th-then you can retrieve your baggage, so sorry to upset you Ms. Yamaharu" said the guard as he backed away slowly. Satisfied, Serenity smiled and walked off to get her baggage.

After getting her things, she was halted by someone wearing black jeans, a red shirt and a bluish jacket. "Are you Serenity ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yes I am, what's it to ya' ?" serenity asked. "I am Inu-yasha Tanomoshii, fighter for the J.E.F.S, you are my partner" stated Inu-yasha. Serenity looked shocked. "How ? You seem to be nothing more than a new recruit yourself. No visible scars on your face" said serenity.

"You don't have scars either, but im sure make-up is the reason why. But I think you should put more on, you still look ugly" said Inu-yasha. Serenity's eyes widened and she slapped Inu-yasha in the face. "First of all, im not wearing make-up, and second, I'M NOT UGLY !" shouted serenity.

Inu-yasha glared at Serenity. "You just hit me...in my face. That's never been done" said Inu-yasha. "I've got skills, now take me to where im supposed to be staying during this mission" said serenity. "Yes your majesty" mocked Inu-yasha as he led Serenity out of the airport. 

(A bit later)

Serenity sweat-dropped, she couldn't believe where she was staying. "You're staying with me Yamaharu" said Inu-yasha. "But...you're a member of J.E.F.S ! how come you don't live in a nice house !" shouted Serenity as she pointed to Inu-yasha's run down home that was in dire need of window repairs and a paint job. To top it all off, they were in the slums of Japan. Not a pretty place to live. 

"I like living like normal, un-rich people. If you have a problem with that, tell me. But I wont care" said Inu-yasha as he pushed Serenity inside the house and closed the door behind him. Serenity walked around the house a bit, at least the inside was somewhat alright. "Since you're a woman, you will do all the cooking and cleaning, or whatever you women do" said Inu-yasha. She glared an icy glare at Inu-yasha.

"Nope, I don't cook, clean, or serve air-headed jerks like you !" shouted Serenity. "What did you call me !" yelled Inu-yasha. "air-headed jerk !" repeated Serenity. "That's it ! You're gonna...gonna...aw man..." said Inu-yasha. Serenity smirked. "You can't hit women ? Can you ?" asked serenity. "Not ones I know or work with..." said Inu-yasha in a small voice. "Hahaha !" laughed serenity. "Ah shut-up before I have to hit you" said Inu-yasha, his tough-guy voice recovered. "Whatever..." scoffed Serenity.

(In Inu-yasha's room)

"What do you mean you only have one bed !" shouted serenity. "Just as I said, I only have one bed" said Inu-yasha. "Im not sleeping in the same bed as you !" shouted serenity. "Oh yeah ? My sentiments exactly !" yelled Inu-yasha. "But I can't sleep on the floor, I'll be cranky in the morning !" said serenity. "What ? You mean you can be crankier than how you are now ?" asked Inu-yasha. "What was that !" yelled serenity. "Oh nothing" lied Inu-yasha.

"I know a way to find out who will be the one to sleep in the bed" said serenity. "How ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity held up her fist. "Scissors, Paper, Rock" said serenity. "No problem !" said Inu-yasha as he held up his fist as well.

"Scissors, Paper, Rock !" shouted Serenity and Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha had paper, Serenity had scissors. "I hate you..." said Inu-yasha. "I hate you with a passion" said serenity as she walked into Inu-yasha's room and lay down on the bed.

"You're tired already ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yeah, I had to take a flight here, im a bit worn out..." said serenity. Inu-yasha sat near her, making sure he was away from her enough. "So how old are you ?" asked Inu-yasha. "That's very rude, asking a woman how old she is, but if you must know, im 21" said serenity. "Heh, im 26" said Inu-yasha.

"Don't even think about doing something nasty to me, im happily married and have a successful life, being a writer" said serenity. "Im happy just working for J.E.F.S" said Inu-yasha. "Doesn't take much to make you satisfied" said serenity. "Oh shut-up ! Im getting tried of your smart remarks !" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity didn't hear Inu-yasha yelling, she had fallen asleep. Inu-yasha growled and left Serenity to sleep in peace. "I really can't stand her..." thought Inu-yasha.

To be continued...


	2. what's our mission ?

The sun just slightly shone through the windows. Serenity, dressed in skimpy pajamas, was sleeping in Inu-yasha's bed. Inu-yasha reluctantly slept on the floor. Then a loud air-horn was blown. Serenity and Inu-yasha sprung up in sheer shock. "What ! What's happening ? What's going on !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Sleeping in are we ?" asked a voice. "No...Not him..." thought Inu-yasha.

Serenity looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. "Sesshomaru ! It's been such a long time Sir !" exclaimed Serenity. "And you've grown in the last 5 years. Are you sure you won't be too rusty on this mission ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Not at all !" said Serenity. "Yeah right..." muttered Inu-yasha.

"I've come to give you information about your mission, so listen up, feel free to take notes" said Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha looked at Serenity, who was somehow suddenly holding a piece of paper and a pen. "Not yet, change into some clothes" said Sesshomaru. "I am in clothes" said Inu-yasha.

"I meant Serenity, the pajamas she's wearing are distracting" said Sesshomaru, who couldn't look at Serenity without him having to start looking down. "Oh sure !" said Serenity.

(10 minutes later)

After Serenity and Inu-yasha had gotten dressed in their normal attire, Sesshomaru began giving them instructions. "You guys are going to track down the known suspects for a secret weapon smuggling organization. Using your abilities, you will fight them and try to get as much information about their leader as you can" explained Sesshomaru.

"Who is their leader ?" asked Inu-yasha. "He goes by his last name, Saotome" said Sesshomaru. "Saotome ? Sounds familiar" thought Serenity. "You and Serenity must find more information on your own. We only had a limited amount of information on this" Sesshomaru stated. "No problem, this should be easy" said Inu-yasha.

(Later)

"This is confusing !" groaned Inu-yasha. "Shh, this is a library !" whispered Serenity as she skimmed through many books. "We're never gonna find information about this in books" said Inu-yasha. "You can find almost anything in a book, like this !" said Serenity as she held up a book and was filled with info about current arrests for weapon smuggling. "Well I'll be damned..." Inu-yasha said. "It says that Mr. Saotome has been wanted for the past 10 years. He somehow smuggles Japan's most dangerous and rare weaponry to people all over the world, even the US !" read serenity. As serenity kept reading, some of the people in the library glared at them and slipped away. Others sensed trouble and left.

"Hey, why'd it get so quiet ?" asked Inu-yasha. Serenity looked around and saw that no one was in the building anymore. "That's strange" she said. Inu-yasha then saw a faint gleam of something reflecting light from across the room. "Look out !" yelled Inu-yasha as he pushed Serenity from her chair, just as a bullet was fired at her.

"Oh shit..." said Serenity as she saw several people surround her and Inu-yasha. "You both know too much, we're gonna have to exterminate you !" said one of them. "What do we do Inu-yasha !" cried serenity. "Duh, fight !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Oh yeah" serenity said.

Bullets started flying and Inu-yasha and Serenity ran in separate directions. Inu-yasha jumped up and took out six of the foes in one swift movement. This was all just another training session to him. But for Serenity, this was kind of hard.

She was just barely dodging bullets and jumped onto a tall bookcase. "Stupid woman ! What are you doing !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Trying not to get killed !" screamed Serenity. "Do something ! Don't just sit there !" yelled Inu-yasha.

Serenity thought and looked around. She was literally surrounded by her own weapons ! She grabbed one of the books, tore all of the pages out of it and jumped down to the fight below. She was immediately surrounded and shot at. Serenity grinned and threw the papers into the air. Strangely enough, the papers blocked all the bullets.

Serenity nodded and the papers sharpened and cut each of the men surrounding her in the chest and in various other parts. Inu-yasha had resorted to using the gun he kept hidden in the hem of his jacket, accurately shooting everyone between the eyes. But he failed to notice one of the men coming up behind him.

Just as he was about to fire, a piece of paper was flung over his eyes and stuck there no matter how much he pulled at it. Another one flew at him and covered his nose and mouth. After going through suffocation, he fell to the floor.

The battle was short and hardly worth the time. Inu-yasha sat down and took in a breath of air. Serenity fell over with a dazed look in her eyes. "I can't believe I did it, after 5 years...I still got it" she said. "So, you're a paper girl ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yeah, only if it's necessary. I normally use my demonic powers, but I was too scared this time" said Serenity.

Inu-yasha looked around at the corpses. "They must've been some of the men from the smuggling organization, no one else would've attacked us like that" said Inu-yasha.

"Well, all we have to do now is find someone who will tell us the whereabouts of Mr. Saotome" said Serenity. "We did have that...but we've killed everyone in here..." Inu-yasha said, in a dumbfounded voice. "Aww man !" cried Serenity.

To be continued...


End file.
